Being One
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: On that night, we became one. Her nation and my nation. Her body and my body. Her heart and my heart. Switzerland x Liechtenstein. Read and review :3


This is:

My first Hetalia fic D:

My first one-shot.

My first almost, and I mean it when I say almost, attempt on love scenes.

So given there is a lot of firsts, please review. Criticisms are VERY VERY welcome! :D

I refuse to believe that Liechtenstein and Switzerland are brothers and sisters! Therefore for me, this is not incest. :))

* * *

The sun is going down over the Alps. The day is ending, just like any other day. And just like any other day, Liechtenstein and I are sitting on a bench beside the lake to watch it. The autumn sunset has added more orange in our world. It was quiet. The air gives chills but I feel warm in the sweater that she has made especially for me. I can't help but suddenly become conscious that she and I are alone on this place, watching the sunset together more like a couple that two siblings. Had she not treated me like a brother, I would have been happy. It is not because I do not love her. It is actually the case. I love her! Love in the sense a husband would love his wife. A boy would love a girl. Love her like the undefeatable Mars had loved Venus, the unfaithful. Like Hades loves Persephone. And not like a brother who would love his sister

"Bruder?" She said. I cringed at the sound. I resisted the urge to flinch. 'Don't call me that!' I wanted to tell her so bad. We are not even blood related! I'm not your big brother! I am just the man who is helping you, loving you, unconditionally! I wanted to confess to her. These thoughts are always in my head lately. Yes, I love Liechtenstein more than a sister. And I do not feel guilty. For I know that we are not even blood related. It just happens that it was I who saw her that fateful night. That fateful night which I am thankful for and which I also curse.

"Liechtenstein…" I acknowledge after awhile.

"Bruder" Please stop calling me that. "Thank you for everything." She said while turning pink and looking at the lake in front of us. I looked at her. How the afternoon orange light shone down her pink face and- ugh…

"Liechtenstein…" I practically moaned at the pleasure of seeing such beauty in front of me. "Liectenstein…" I repeated as I held out my hand to reach the short dirty blond hair she had cut just to look like me.

"I-I- I am so thankful to God that you have found me." She said, facing me with sincerity evident in her eyes and voice. "If it wasn't for you, bruder…"

"Stop it Liechtenstein." I said gently and smiled at her. "I don't really mind. I am actually glad I did that. Let's head home…" I said as I rose to my feet, giving her a hand to help her stand. The sun was almost down on the other side of the Alps.

We head back home and had dinner. She cooked and washed the dishes. She doesn't really have to but she always insist saying that "I didn't do anything tiring today. Unlike you bruder, who does paper works for 8 hours a day everyday." And she will smile, melting then my heart, and making her agree to what she wants. Ah Liechtenstein…

"Well, Liechtenstein…" I said as I dropped her to the door of her room. "Good night?"

"Good night!" She said, smiling as she entered her room. I walked further down the hallway and entered my room. I stripped off my green uniform and headed for a shower on my private bathroom. I finished and wore my pink pajamas (which Liechtenstein gave me) then went out to the bathroom, drying my hair and not bothering to button the shirt yet.

"Bruder." I thought I heard Liechtenstein call me. I closed my eyes and smiled at the memory of her voice. "I-I came here for something…" I opened my eyes and Liechtenstein was sitting on my bed.

"L-L-LI-LIECHTENSTEIN!" I was surprised. "Why didn't you knock?" I asked pathetically struggling for words.

"I did bruder!" She said as she bolted up on her knees. "But when you didn't answer, I became worried that you might've been abducted… or abandoned me instead…" She said as she looked down. I'm sure she must be close to tears now. I sighed and went near her. I titled her face upward and sure enough, on the edges of her green eyes, water was forming.

"I'd never do that." I said in a gentle chuckle. "Look, I am even wearing the pajamas you gave me." She looked and smiled. I could feel myself struggling for breath.

I suddenly became self-conscious and pulled my hand off her chin slowly and calmly, resisting the urge to… do things... Which might scare her.

"So why are you here again?"

"Uh… Could you, uh, lie down on the bed?" She said turning red. I can feel myself turning red too. "W-why?" I asked, confused and… nervous?

"J-just lie down." She said as she pushed me gently to my king sized bed. I lay down, back on the mattress. My heart rate was beating. I am trying so hard not to think about what I feel for her. "N-no. Not like that. Face down on the mattress." She said. "Oh." I said as I did what she told me.

The feel of the comforters made me sleepy. I can feel the lids of my eyes getting heavy. Yet at the back of my mind, I was still wondering what is Liechtenstein's purpose. Suddenly, she lifted my pajama top.

"RAH! LIECHTENSTEIN!" I shouted as I bolted right up from my position and clung on the unbuttoned pajama top holding it together to hide the flesh of my chest. I looked at her and she was holding an ointment on her left hand. "What are you doing?" I said nervously, not really believing that Liechtenstein just did that.

"I wanted to surprise you by giving you a massage," she said sadly, innocently, as she looked on the floor. "You've been looking so tired lately bruder. You're eyes are filled with stress." She said sadly. "Please bruder. Let me."

"I- uh." I sighed. "Fine." I said as I removed the pajama top and lied face down on the mattress again.

I felt the shifting of the mattress as she moved along my side. I suddenly became self-conscious again.

Her hand made contact with my back. Mein Gott! I suddenly felt hot.

"Ug-" My shoulders, my whole body in fact, suddenly tensed.

"Relax big brother…" She coed then giggled. I felt her hot breath on my back. I cranked my neck and found her lying flat on her belly while her elbows support. Her eyes were filled with innocence and concentration on massaging my back.

As she pressed my shoulders, all thought left me and I felt myself lie peacefully on my bed covers. Ah~ it was so good. "Liechtenstein…" I moaned again. "That feels nice…" I said softly. I don't know how long I lay there, with her massaging my back. It feels so good… I opened an eye when her hands finally left my back. I sat up and put on the pajama top and didn't bother to button it again. "Thank you Liechtenstein." I said. "My pleasure, bruder." She said as she smiled.

I looked at her. I noticed she was wearing the pajama that matches mine. The ribbon was out of her hair.

"Bruder?" Stop calling me bruder!

"Yes?" I said as I leaned on the headboard of my bed.

"So what happened to you today?" She said as she crawled next to me and lied beside me. She placed her head on the pillow and placed her legs on top of mine.

I felt so conscious of our surroundings again. I became conscious that it was only the two of us again. No servants would care on what we are doing. It was only the two of us. I felt my face stiffen to hide my emotions.

"The normal…" I said.

"You're eyes suddenly got hard. Is there something wrong?" If you only knew what…

"Bruder…?" I flinched. She looked at me worriedly. Her face dimmed by the ceiling of my four-poster bed.

"Bruder…?" My insides hardened, not really ready for her to say it so repeatedly. It hurts every time you say it.

"Bruder?" I looked at her. Do you only see me that way?

"Bruder?"

"Stop calling me that!" I suddenly found myself caging her. My arms on both her sides and I was on top of her. She was blushing. I looked into her eyes and it wore… I don't know what. Fear? Shock? Confusion?

"Liechtenstein…" I continued with a sigh. "We're not really siblings… So please… Stop calling me bruder." I pleaded as desperation of my love for her took over me.

"D-don't you want to be with me anymore?" She said, voice trembling as tears started falling from her eyes.

"That's exactly it! I wanna be with you. Forever! Not just like a brother! Liechtenstein, I want us to be something more!" I paused. I realized, I just confessed to her. My feelings, my thoughts… "I love you Liechtenstein…" I found myself whispering it to her while looking at her straight in the eyes. "I love you." I repeated again. "I love you like… like… Hera loved Zeus. I love you. Like Hamlet loved Ophelia… And not like a brother's love for his sister." I said, scared, for the first time in my life. Scared of the consequences that might tear us apart. Scared of her reaction. Scared of her. Scared of my self. Scared for myself. "Do you understand how I feel?" I asked her desperately. She returned silence. She was just staring at me. Tears still were dripping from her eyes to the sides of her face. I sighed. And lied down next to her.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein." I said. I felt my heart sunk to my stomach and break into thousands of millions of pieces.

"Br-"

"Vash…" I corrected her instantly. "Or Switzerland. Anything Liechtenstein. Anything, but that. Please, stop calling me bruder…" I pleaded her again. "I love you…" I said with all my heart as I hugged her, closing the distance between us. "Liechtenstein, please say something." I begged her, still not letting go. Her silence was slowly killing me. I was holding my breath.

"Br- Vash…" She said, giving me chills in my spine, butterflies in my stomach. It was… arousing? I practically moaned as the thought of her in my arms filled my mind. Her head buried in my chest. My chin on top of her head. Our legs tangled together.

"Yes?" I answered breathlessly. My heart was beating faster every second in excitement. Emotions have started to dominate my whole being.

"Vash." She repeated. "It feels strange to call you that," She said innocently. "Not that I don't want to call you that." She added. "Vash…" she said again and again.

Every time she says my name, my real name, it gives me that arousing feeling until I can no longer stop myself. All thoughts left me. All coherence drifted away. All that remained was my longing for her. My love for her. My need for her.

"Lili." I whispered to her ear before kissing her lightly on her forehead. Then I trailed down to the tip of her nose then to the side of her cheeks. New tears formed and dropped on the sides of her face. I wiped the tears away and kissed her eyelids then the trail of the tears. I kissed her jaw line. All the while, moaning her name in between those kisses.

"Vash…" She moaned. With that word, I crushed my lips to hers gently. I kissed her with all my heart. I kissed her upper lips gently. In a few seconds, I felt her kissing me. Her arms finally wrapped around my neck pushing my head, my lips, my body, my being… everything closer to hers.

"Vash, I love you too…" She said in between our lips. I broke the kiss and looked at her in the eye. Her eyes were half-opened. There were tears evident on her lashes. Her face was all red now. She reached for my face and caressed my cheeks. My heart fluttered.

"Lili, I love you." I found myself saying before giving her another kiss on the lips. Leading to another one that leads to another. She was pulling me closer to her. Her legs were moving, trying, I think, to wrap them on me. Her hands were wandering around my back, chest, nape and hair. The thought had aroused me. I moved downward to her neck and sucked and kissed its crook alternately.

"Vash… I love you too." She moaned, arousing me more. "Vash…. Vash… Vash…" She moaned again and again. I abandoned her neck and looked at her.

"Lili," I said with difficulty, "I want you now."

"Vash… I feel the same…" She said softly, arousing me more. She started removing the top off me. I helped her and tossed it on the floor, not caring where it went. She caressed my chest and I slowly hugged her against me again. I unbuttoned the first few buttons of her matching pink pajama revealing her pale shoulders to me. I kissed it gently, earning me a moan from her. Her head tilted backwards.

The nightgown was now done for and it was now off, revealing Lili's thin frame that has always been hidden by those puffy petticoats and dresses during the day. I tossed her nightgown, also not really caring where it went. All I can care about was the girl in front of me. Lichtenstein. Lili. And seeing her in her lingerie has snapped every control and sanity I have left within me.

I held her tightly against me and resumed kissing the crook of her neck and her shoulders. I cannot think. My mind was filled with her presence here and now. Almost naked in my arms. Writhing in pleasure as I kissed her again and again.

I found myself removing all my remaining clothes while still kissing her. "Vash…" She kept moaning in my ear, arousing me even more, if it were possible. "Vash…"

"I love you Lili." I whispered in her ear, unable to hide the lust in my words. And with that, my hands started to remove the clothes that remain on her body.

On that night, we became one. Her nation and my nation. Her body and my body. Her heart and my heart.

* * *

A/N: I was suppose to continue writing. But I am so not experienced in that field so I cannot write because I do not know how that goes. Is it time for me to watch porn? D: Kidding...

No historical relation on events.

Please read and review (and criticize).


End file.
